Angel in Hiding
by Psychowriter24
Summary: Reid finds a little girl hiding under her bed terrified. Her parents were murdered and the killers aren't finished yet, she's still left alive. Can Reid and team protect her or will she be taken by the UNSUB's? Read and Review my darlings!


Angel in Hiding

Chapter 1: Tragedy in the Suburbs

"The Soul is healed by being with children." –English Proverb

A crash sounded from downstairs. A little girl at the age of four jolted from her from her sleep. Scared the little girl brought her covers up to her nose.

"Hey! What-" her father's screams echoed through the house, the little girl jumped when her door suddenly opened but she relaxed when she saw it was her mother. "Hailey, sweetheart I need you to get under the bed." Her mother urged. The little girl- Hailey whimpered and sniffed; her mother pulled her from her covers and set her on the carpet trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll be okay, mommy loves you." She whispered stroking her daughter's cheek wiping away the tears. A thump caused the mother to jump and pushed Hailey under the bed despite the little girl's protests.

"Momma!" she cried. The mother hushed her and ran toward the door. "Stay there sweetheart. No matter what happens stay there and stay quiet." She whispered and left the room. "Where's the girl?!" someone shouted. Hailey could hear her mother cry out in pain and sob, "She's not h-here. S-she's with her aunt." Her mother choked out. A loud angry slap made Hailey wince and cry silently into the carpet, "What are we supposed to do now?" a voice hissed outside her door. "Leave. This place will be crawling with cops soon." Another voice said clearly angry. All Hailey could hear were footsteps getting farther and farther away, and all she could think was where are my mommy and daddy? Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the carpet, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed until darkness consumed her.

Hours later a sudden crash woke Hailey from the nightmare she was having.

"Clear!" sounded throughout the whole house before someone crashed into her room. Clapping her hands over her mouth, "Clea-" a younger voice was about to call but stopped. Confused Hailey glanced around and saw that her foot was sticking out from under her bed, with wide eyes she quickly pulled it back in hoping the stranger didn't see. "Hotch, I may have something up here." The voice whispered. Afraid Hailey shut her eyes and curled in on herself.

Doctor Spencer Reid never in his short years of being in the BAU has seen something this brutal. He was told by Hotch to clear the upstairs with Morgan. Upon entering the young girls room he noticed a number of things, she was not a normal girl who loves the color pink. Her room was purple and blue with a large bookshelf and a violin on a stand by the window. Intelligent and creative. The next thing he noticed was a little foot sticking out from under the bed, fearing the worst he called his boss Supervisory agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Hotch, I may have something up here." He said into his sleeve. "On our way up." Came a reply. Morgan poked his head through the door and Reid put his finger to his lips and pointed to the bed. Morgan nodded and took a step back signaling for Reid to see what it is. Spencer put his gun back in its holster and got on his knees, pulling back the gray butterfly comforter he saw something that pulled his heart strings. Something he learned a long time ago was not to get too attached to the victims. "Hey…" he whispered to the little girl. She was shaking like a leaf and her eyes were shut tight. As soon as he spoke she jumped and her eyes flew open. She was terrified. "It's okay. I'm a police officer." He whispered and took out his badge and slid it over to her slowly. The little girl reached out a little hand and took the badge to examine it, "Mommy told me to stay under the bed and to stay quiet." She whispered hoarsely. "Don't worry, nobody here will hurt you." Reid said gently; the little girl looked at him as if she were trying to see into his soul. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

"Hailey." She whispered sliding Reid's badge back towards him, "You're Sp-spencer…" she said frowning. Reid's eyebrows shot up but he quickly hid his surprise behind a smile. "That's me." He said. Hailey shifted closer to him, "Something bad happened didn't it?" she asked quietly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Spencer bit his lip and sighed before nodding "Yeah something bad happened." He whispered, Hailey whimpered and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and Reid looked confused. "For what?" he asked and shifted so he lying down on the floor. Hailey looked at him and said, "For being honest."

Spencer gave the little girl a sad smile, "I wouldn't want to be lied to." He said simply. Hailey's lip twitched upward in return, "Do want to come out now?" Reid asked. Hailey bit her lip and thought a moment before nodding.

Reid got up off the floor and waited for Hailey to crawl out from under the bed. The door was wide open now and half the team was in the hall staring at him with confused looks on their faces. Hailey looked up at Reid when she crawled out, her hair a mess and her pajamas wrinkled. To everyone's surprise the girl went over to Reid and hugged his legs fresh tears raining down her face.

Spencer bent down to one knee and took the girl into his arms; he looked over to his team and gave a slight shrug. He picked Hailey up and carried over to the door, "What happened to the Reid affect?" Morgan asked snickering. Reid rolled his eyes and proceeded out the door, Hotch stood there with his arms crossed. "I found her hiding under the bed." Reid whispered unconsciously rubbing the little girls back. Hailey glanced at Hotch and quickly buried her face into Reid's neck and holding onto him for dear life.

Noticing this Hotch smirked, "Bring her to the hospital to get checked out. Bring JJ with you." He said. Spencer nodded and went downstairs. JJ was by the front door talking with the sheriff; Reid covered Hailey's eyes by turning her head further into his neck. As quickly as he could he was out the door so she couldn't see what the UNSUB has done to her parents. JJ's eyes widened and she followed Reid over to the SUV, "Reid what-" she began but Reid quickly cut her off by shushing her. He turned so JJ could that Hailey was sleeping.

"Can you drive? We have to get her checked out at the hospital," he said whispering; Shocked JJ just nodded and got into the driver's seat.

*Le Time Skip*

Hailey whimpered and turned her head expecting Spencer's Vest, but to her surprise she felt a not so soft pillow. Gasping she sat up, the heart monitor went crazy. "Whoa! Whoa, hey you're okay." A voice said calmly. Hailey looked over to see Reid sitting in a chair next to her bed with a thick tome in his lap, "I thought you left." Hailey whispered rubbing her eyes. Reid smiled "I won't leave unless you want me to." He said.

"What are you reading?" Hailey asked bringing her knees to her chest. "Empty Planet." Reid said automatically, Hailey cocked her head to the side. "…would you read to me?" she asked nervously. Spencer smiled and turned to the very first page.

JJ leaned against the doorframe of the hospital room when Morgan and Hotch walked up to her. "How are they?" Morgan asked taking his sunglasses off. JJ looked over at him and smiled, "They seem completely relaxed around each other. Hailey adores him, and it looks as if Reid feels the same way. He's reading to her right now." She said. Morgan grinned while Hotch's expression stayed the same. But they knew that he was smiling on the inside.

Morgan peered into the room only to see Reid lying on the bed with Hailey curled up next to him as he read to her.

**(Alright my beautiful creatures, that is it for now. Please Review because that is love and my inspiration for continuing on!) **


End file.
